Fire Island
by bakayaro onna
Summary: ONE SHOT! One of the Fire Island summer regulars tries to pick up the striking new men on the island.


**Fire Island**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** One of the Fire Island summer regulars tries to pick up the striking new men on the island.

Word Count: 1331  
Started: 6/5/08  
Completed: 3/8/2009  
Warnings: Language, male/male couple  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any way, shape or form. However, Sena and Evan are my original characters and belong to me. No touchy the original characters.

Happy Solstice! Here is a little story to help welcome in summer.

A big thank you to my beta, Aja, who is great at finding phantom words.

Notes: This story occurs long after the anime and manga and is part of my particular universe. This means the characters have grown WAY beyond their original character constraints. If you have problems with Eiri and Shuichi actually loving each other and NOT being angsty, abusive, cold/stupid and otherwise superficial cardboard characters, my stories are not for you.

As usual, research notes are at the end.

For those following "The Mattress Manuscripts" – not to worry! I have more in the wings, ready to be posted! Just be patient.

* * *

Evan was bored. He had come to Fire Island for summer adventure, meeting new people and maybe finding the love of his life - or at least for one night. He had even spent time cruising the more family-friendly and straight-oriented Ocean Beach area for a while but had returned to Cherry Grove, disappointed. However, all he had found so far that summer was the same old crowd of friends and casual lovers.

Until now.

He spied a new face on the street and couldn't help but gape at the tall sexy blond leaning against the wall outside the ceramics shop, smoking. The man was luscious - absolutely stunning! He could tell the short blond hair was not chemically altered to that colour, which was refreshing to see after all the hair dye and bleach on his friends and casual sex partners. Long pale fringe fell forward on a handsome face, partially hidden by expensive black reflective sunglasses. A tight black tank top emphasized ripped abs and lightly tanned slim but muscular arms. Slightly baggy chino shorts still hugged exciting curves delightfully and brown leather sandals encased masculine but elegant feet. Long, muscular, tanned legs were just the way Evan liked them. He licked his lips, imagining those strong thighs naked - gripping and squeezing his waist as they fucked on the beach in the moonlight.

Evan walked confidently up to the 'bad boy' against the wall, hoping to reel him in.

"Hi!" said Evan brightly, smiling his best come-hither look and showing off his brilliant emerald green eyes. "You're new on the island, aren't you? Have you..."

"Not interested," grunted the blond around his cigarette.

Evan didn't let the first rebuff stop him. He'd encountered this before. He tossed his sandy brown fringe from his face provocatively and continued to smile.

"Oh, come on, I'm harmless. I just thought you'd like to..."

"Taken," snapped the bad boy.

"Oh, so you're the hard-to-get type, handsome," said Evan, lightly flirting. He'd won over 'taken' men before with his charms. The pursuit was just part of the fun. "I'm discreet," he purred, "and clean. You won't be disappointed." He winked and tilted his head coquettishly.

The tall man did not speak, only reached up to shift his sunglasses down his nose enough to stare down at Evan, who gasped at the intense amber glare nailing him to the ground. He had never seen eyes like that before – like some kind of dangerous large wild cat. And he was shocked at the chiseled Asian features in juxtaposition with the tall body, broad shoulders and natural blond hair.

In the uncomfortable silence, Evan fumbled for a witty come-back as slightly terrifying almond-shaped eyes continued to bore into him but felt rescued by the shop's door slamming open, the bell jingling as a small body barreled out the opening. Those golden eyes left Evan to glance at the new arrival and he sighed quietly with relief when the glare released him and turned toward the blurred figure who had appeared on the other side of the blond.

"Tank you!" The young man quickly turned and yelled back through the door. He waved enthusiastically with one hand while securely putting the handles of a large, bright, floral-patterned canvas shopping bag over his shoulder. Then he bowed low and spun toward Evan and the blond still leaning on the wall.

Evan decided to cut his losses with the bad boy as he stared at the adorable man's cute Asian face framed with short, magenta-tipped dark auburn hair and yellow-framed sunglasses perched on top of his head. He had a petite, darkly tanned and taut body clad in dark blue jean short-shorts, hot pink flip-flops and orange tank top.

Two stunners in one day! Where were they coming from and would there be more? Evan could only hope an Asian tour group was on the island and they would be staying for a while. He wanted to taste as many of these exotic fruits as possible!

"Eiri! I found the cutest cat bowl for Sena! And some tall mugs for… Oh, hello!" The shorter man's English was stuttering but understandable, and utterly enchanting to Evan's ears. Then the little darling smiled, which even included his large green-flecked purple eyes and Evan knew he had to have this sweet and charming man, if only for one night.

His plans shifted yet again when the short man slid his empty hand around one of the blond's arms and leaned in happily, grinning brightly as he snuggled against the tall man. Ah, they were together. Would they be interested in a threesome? Evan's excitement went into overdrive.

"Did you ask this nice man about a good place to have dinner?" the adorable redhead asked the cool blond.

"This… gentleman was propositioning me," drawled the tall man, gesturing toward Evan with a toss of his head before flicking his spent cigarette into the ashcan next to him. He pushed himself off the wall and said, "I suspect, by the way he is checking you out, he was about ready to do the same to you."

The redhead's head whipped around to look at Evan, eyes darkened as his brows and mouth frowned. He shoved his shopping bag into the blond's arms and started stamping around and flailing his arms, spitting angry rapid-fire sentences in a foreign language.

Evan watched the display with relish. The little man was dynamic! His flashing eyes were so passionate! What an exciting bed partner he would be!

The surly blond suddenly surprised Evan by chuckling. The tall man put his free hand on the redhead's shoulder and said, ""Slowly, and in English, idiot."

The redhead stopped and stood stiffly and proudly in front of Evan. "Excuse me, but Eiri is mine, now and forever!" stated the short man with a clipped tone. "And I refuse to share!" He turned and proceeded to wrap himself thoroughly around the tall blond's body, who pulled him close with one arm.

The blond gave Evan one more daggered look. "Like I said, taken." He looked down at the redhead and said almost reverently, "Very taken."

The shorter man closed his eyes and snuggled into the taller man's embrace. "Forever," he murmured happily.

Evan's heart clenched. He could not deny the love he saw between the two men in front of him. It was rare and exquisite. The blond's hard face softened as he gazed at his companion and cupped the shorter man's head in his hand. The redhead looked up adoringly at his man and leaned into the caress.

When Evan saw the matching silver rings on their 'marriage' fingers, any words about propositioning them as a couple died and tasted like ashes in his mouth. The love they shared was a protective physical presence surrounding them. It was not his place to try and sully it with his crass intentions.

Evan took a step back and held up his hands in capitulation. "No harm done. Enjoy your stay on the island. Oh, and try Casino Café in the Davis Park area for dinner. Great ocean views. They open at 5pm. Tootles."

Evan started to leave, then stopped and turned back to look at the couple one more time. "I envy you two," he said wistfully. "I wish I had what you so beautifully and sincerely have together. Hold on tightly to it and don't let anyone tell you otherwise – you belong together."

Evan retreated quickly down the street, not waiting to hear if the couple responded and pondering what he had just witnessed. Feeling a little shell-shocked, he decided to go to the coffee shop and rethink his life, buoyed by the image of the two men so completely dedicated to each other. The notion that he might find the same someday made his heart soar.

As he sat with his iced coffee and watched the vacationing crowds walk by, he smiled, certain he was finally ready to make the commitment.

* * *

When researching Fire Island, I went looking for a shop in the gay-prominent Cherry Grove area. wwwDOTcherrygroveDOTcom listed a potter, Natasha Tunks and a website, Phunky Art: wwwDOTphunkyartDOTcom. When I checked the website for an address to be more accurate for Evan's cruising I discovered the order form had a California address. Does the Cherry Grove area have a Phunky Art ceramics shop? Maybe it did at some point, so I decided to keep the hypothetical shop in the story. Shuichi purchased one of the cute cat bowls for their cat Sena, who is an OC in my universe.

About Casino Café: wwwDOTcasinocafefireislandDOTcomSLASHindexDOThtm

Want some more Fire Island links?

_See lots of lovely (and sometimes naked) men here: wwwDOTfireislandmenDOTcom_

_Fire Island Newsletter: wwwDOTfireislandqnewsDOTcomSLASHindexDOThtml_

I considered setting Eiri and Shu up in a house on the island but as I researched properties, I got sucked into all the beautiful real estate there and briefly forgot about the story. Makes me want to move there, but we couldn't afford it. For brevity's sake, I decided to stay away from the details concerning where Eiri and Shu were staying on the island, or if they were even there for more than one day, and let the reader decide these details.

However, if they WERE vacationing on the island, they would have rented an entire house away from the nightlife, with a secluded section of beach.


End file.
